Enfin réunis, et à tout jamais
by ZeCaT
Summary: Ben petit couple DragoHarry, certes pas très origuinal, mais y'a que ça qui collait. C'est avant la mort de Harry, enfin voila, ça sent le mélodrame et tout... C'est un peu triste à la fin, fin bon ! C'est à vous de voir !


**PG : Euh ben… PG-17 ou 13 ? Pfiou ! Chais po ! **

**Disclamer : Ben gnagnagnagnagnagnagnagna JK Rowling ! WALA !**

**Résumé : Je viens pas de l'écrire pour vous la faire en résumé quand même ! Roh ! Au cul morue (©Tolk) ! Nan pas morue ! Zavez qu'à lire ! Gné ! C'est un couple Harry Drago, mais y'a que ça que je trouvais que ça faisait bien, donc désolée pour l'origuinalité !**

Sinon ben bon c'est un peu space… Je viens de l'écrire, assez rapidement d'ailleurs, l'inspi m'a touché comme la foudre… (comme le PC d'ailleurs qui avait complètement planté mais au moins, j'aurais eu le temps d'écrire ça…)

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira, ça sort du four ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**ZeCaT**_

Réunis à jamais… 

Le sol était froid et le jeune homme était à moitié nu sur celui-ci. Qu'avait t'il fait ? Il n'en savait plus rien. Qu'allait t'il faire ? Il ne se posait même pas la question. Totalement inconscient.

Il était là, étendu sur la dureté de ce sol froid, à attendre, dans l'incapacité totale de bouger. Son corps pâle, qui contrastait avec la noirceur poisseuse du lieu, était flagellé de marques. A certains endroits de son corps frêle, on apercevait des traces marrons. Du sang avait coulé sur sa peau. Du sang qui avait séché.

Tandis que peu à peu il reprenait la mémoire, et que des coups de marteaux lui lacéraient la tête avec vélocité, un homme pénétra dans la salle. Un homme qui lui aussi contrastait avec cette cage noire et suintante. Un homme élégant, élancé, vigoureux et au regard aussi perçant que des lames de glaces et aussi sombre que la cage dans laquelle les deux individus se trouvaient actuellement.

Le jeune homme allongé, à peine recouvert d'une fine étoffe de toile, ouvrit les yeux, ces yeux verts si caractéristiques. Ces yeux verts si tourmentés. Ceux qui avaient vu la fin du Lord, ceux qui avaient vu la fin de beaucoup de personnes. Beaucoup trop de personnes. La fin de Dumbledore, celle de ses amis, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley... Il ne restait que lui et Neville. Plus qu'eux deux. Seuls. Neville était à St Mangouste, avec ses parents, devenu fou à cause d'un violent sort envoyé par Lucius Malfoy, juste avant de mourir. Ces yeux dirigés vers le mur, tandis que ses oreilles, aux aguets, écoutaient les moindres faits et gestes de l'individu derrière lui.

L'homme, vêtu élégamment et encapé de noir, venait de fermer la porte blindée du cachot. Il regarda le malheureux avec un air à la fois de mépris et de pitié. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Car Voldemort était parti, mais il avait laissé derrière lui des valeurs sûres, des personnes assoiffées de pouvoir qui ne tarderaient pas à le remplacer, pour perpétuer des années de travail et d'idéaux. Non, ils n'abandonneraient pas mais les autres non plus n'abandonnaient pas. Leur première victoire avait été de le capturer, de le faire souffrir jour après jour, de le laminer, afin qu'il parle. Mais il restait dans le mutisme le plus complet.

Le grand homme, aux cheveux de blés qui lui tombaient sur la taille, aux yeux céruléens, ne venait jamais le voir. Il laissait les autres le faire souffrir. Car lui même n'y arrivait pas, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait. Et il savait ce que c'était. Du moins, il en était sûr.

Après avoir contemplé le corps chaud et pourtant inerte sur le sol, il s'approcha de lui à tâtons.

-Potter... Potter... Potter... Je vais finir par croire que tu es maso... dit il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Il s'approcha de lui. Il était de dos, couché sur le côté, et par conséquent ne voyait rien. Il enleva ses gants de soie et s'accroupi près du corps. Il passa sa main nue le long des courbes de Harry, partant de l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche, lentement, et avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire us. Harry frissonna, il se mit à trembler. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il avait plus peur de ce genre de comportement que des coups de fouet. Car ces derniers étaient fréquents. Pas les caresses.

-Chhh... Potter... ajouta t'il en posant sa main froide sur le front brûlant du brun, passant sur sa cicatrice, et souriant.

-Cette cicatrice Potter... On peut dire qu'elle t'aura fait souffrir... Et notre médicomage est formel... Tu es faible... Tu vas bientôt mourir...

Mourir. Ca ne lui faisait plus peur. Au contraire, à l'heure qu'il était, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour mourir. N'importe quoi. Et à ce moment, il allait sûrement souffrir encore. Malfoy ne l'avait jamais supporté. Et il avait là toutes les occasions de se venger, avec toute la cruauté qu'il voudrait.

Le blond, quant à lui, souriait faiblement, la lueur qui brillait autrefois dans ses yeux, cette lueur dédaigneuse et si désagréable, cette flamme là ne dansait plus. Contrairement à ses doigts qui valsaient doucement au niveau des reins bouillants du muet. Il s'était assis sur le sol, malgré la saleté qui régnait dessus et qui risquait de le salir.

-Potter...

-Je ne dirais rien Malfoy... rien… murmura t'il.

-Soit... Mais...

Le brun se plia sur lui même, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ? Pourquoi ?

Drago se mit à sourire un peu plus, tandis que sa main avait quitté l'homme recroquevillé.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas... Peut être parce que tu vas mourir... Et il fallait que je sache...

-JAMAIS ! Je ne dirais rien !

-Chut... Tu te fais du mal...

Avant de continuer, il se coucha lui aussi, à quelques millimètres seulement du corps de Harry, l'entourant de sa chaleur et des doux parfums qui régnaient sur sa peau légère et douce. Chaleur qui fit frissonner un peu plus Harry et le raidit, un peu plus apeuré.

-M'as tu toujours détesté Potter ? demanda t'il, comme si la question lui brûlait les lèvres, tandis qu'il passait sa main gauche dans les cheveux du brun, de façon aérienne et lente.

Harry, lui, écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment... bredouilla t'il, dissimulant un sanglot de désespoir.

-Je pense que c'est le moment le plus propice... avant que tu... meures... et je ne pouvais pas avant... dit il doucement avant de déposer un baiser entre les omoplates de Harry.

-Arrête... Arrête ! hurla t'il, le visage crispé.

-Non Harry, je n'arrêterais pas, pas tant que je ne saurais pas...

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, se plaquant contre le dos blême et constellé de marques de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il passa ensuite une main sur sa poitrine, ressentant les battements saccadés de son cœur meurtri.

-Arrête... Arrête... Je t'en supplies... Arrête... cria t'il à gorge déployée, pendant que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Drago se résigna, il lâcha prise et se mit sur le dos, scrutant avec toute l'intensité de ses yeux le plafond noir alors que Harry se décrispait doucement.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal Potter, pas cette fois... Je veux être sûr...

-La ferme ! Je sais très bien pourquoi t'es là !

Harry se leva légèrement et se tourna vers Drago.

-Tu n'auras rien !

Poussé par les forces du désespoir et de la douleur, il passa ses mains autour du cou de Drago et serra. Ce dernier posa ses mains par dessus, sans lutter, plongeant son regard dans celui de Harry. A présent il était inoffensif, ses yeux étaient nets, ils le montraient bien. Harry détacha un peu prise et Drago prit ses mains dans les siennes, à présent chaudes, pour le réchauffer.

-Lâche moi... balbutia t'il en reprenant ses mains.

-Harry... ajouta Drago, las, tout en se levant pour aller se mettre contre le mur, face à Harry

-Mais arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Stop stop stop stop ! hurla t'il en se levant à son tour, prêt à vraiment frapper Drago. Tes yeux mentent ! Tu mens ! Tu es là pour me frapper ! Alors fait le ! Tue moi !

Il donna un violent coup dans le mur à côté de Drago et lui tomba dans les bras. Ce dernier le retint de toutes ses forces, l'enlaçant assez fortement.

-Arrête... Je t'ai déjà dit que tu te faisais du mal... Arrête… murmura t'il en lui embrassant le cou.

Pour Harry, ces caresses étaient d'interminables et sauvages brûlures qui le calcinaient avec lenteur, pires que tous les coups qu'il avait pu recevoir ces derniers jours.

-C'est... c'est toi qui me fait mal... souffla t'il en donnant un coup sur le torse de Drago.

-Non Harry... sanglota t'il en le serrant un peu plus. Non... Je veux juste savoir...

-Pourquoi... Je vais mourir...

-Justement... dit moi... dit moi Harry je t'en pris...

-Tu m'as toujours haïs, pourquoi ?

-Non... c'est faux...

Harry leva la tête vigoureusement, plantant son regard d'émeraude et pleins de tourment dans celui de Drago, ce grand homme qui pleurait là, devant lui.

-Alors pourquoi tu... Pourquoi TU AS TUE RON ET HERMIONE ? hurla t'il en se dégageant de l'étreinte chaude et douce du blond.

-Je n'avais pas le choix Harry... Je n'avais pas le choix... Si tu savais... je m'en veux tellement...

-TU MENS !

-Non... non Harry... j'étais victime... comme toi...

Il posa ses yeux sur la cicatrice de Harry. Ce dernier se retourna, n'ayant rien à répondre. Il était victime ? Mais pourquoi n'avait t'il pas fuit ? Pourquoi n'était t'il pas parti ?

-Je comprends... Harry...

Il enleva sa cape et la posa sur le sol.

-Elle te tiendra chaud...

Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte en évitant soigneusement Harry. Mais ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet à ce moment même et déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres sur son menton, avant de continuer, le parsemant de baisers ici et là, sur son visage. Drago gémit de surprise et l'enlaça dans une étreinte chaude et pleine de douceur. Le brun s'arrêta alors sur sa bouche, et Drago força le passage, ne pouvant plus se retenir, tant de temps. Tant d'années de frustration. Il laissa sa langue aller au grés de ses envies dans la bouche chaude et humide de Harry. Il ressortit mordillant du bout des lèvres la peau de ce dernier. Descendant doucement vers son cou et remontant avec la même lenteur.

-Harry...

Mais Harry ne répondait pas, trop occupé à toucher Drago, pour être sûr qu'il était bien là mais aussi parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Lui aussi avait des années de frustration à dégager. Il lui touchait le torse, par dessus les étoffes légères et précieuses qu'il portait élégamment. Puis, il s'arrêta et se recula des bras du Blond.

-Pourquoi maintenant... Pourquoi ? cette question le démangeait.

-Avant, je te l'ai dit, je ne pouvais pas... Et sachant que tu allais... Enfin...

Harry acquiesça tristement avant de tousser. Le pâle aux yeux bleus s'approcha de nouveau, il ramassa la cape et la mit sur les épaules nues de Harry avant de l'enlacer tendrement et chaudement. Ce dernier ne se posait plus de questions. Drago était t'il sincère ? Pfff… Quelle importance, il allait sûrement mourir. Alors quelle importance ? Aucune... Et de toutes façons, il ne dirait rien... Jamais. Alors autant mourir sans cette satanée frustration qui lui tendait les nerfs à chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux de Malfoy, à chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, même dans cette prison sordide.

Il replongea sa langue avidement dans la bouche de celui qui lui faisait face, tandis que ses mains tenaient fermement son visage. Drago prit au dépourvu le lâcha, puis, ne perdant pas de sa verve, il posa ses mains sur le dos nu et doux de Harry, descendant doucement ses mains. Leurs corps étaient proches, mais ces vêtements étaient toujours là, empêchant une connexion totale entre eux. Harry se recula légèrement, il défit assez rapidement les vêtements, mais fut contraint de terminer en arrachant, sous le sourire amusé de Drago.

-Arrête... C'est pas drôle, tu pourrais m'aider... railla t'il à l'adresse du blond.

-Attend...

Il arracha lui même le reste, laissant apparaître un torse nu, pas très musclé, mais pas frêle non plus, dont la pâleur lunaire pouvait rivaliser avec l'astre nocturne lui même, et dont l'exquise douceur pouvait quant à elle faire concurrence à la peau d'une pèche, sans mal. Harry y posa ses mains gelées, se brûlant presque les doigts tant la chaleur qui en émanait était forte. Il déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de la clavicule, puis descendit lentement, jusqu'au nombril alors que Drago remontait son visage pour lui manger goulûment les lèvres, la langue, les lèvres, la langue... Et tandis qu'il jouait avec cette bouche si belle et offerte, ses mains redescendait, le long des courbes de Harry, avec force, plaquant ainsi ce dernier tout contre lui. Ses mains descendait allègrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se glissent sous le pantalon de fortune qui lui servait d'unique vêtement mais qui laissait au membre de Harry tout le loisir de se tendre tant il était large et souple.

Sentant le membre se durcir peu à peu tout contre lui, Drago fit glisser le pantalon sur le sol, à même titre que la cape qui ne couvrait pas vraiment Harry. Il prit le membre à moitié tendu de se dernier et le caressa doucement, tandis qu'il quittait sa bouche pour l'embrasser et lui mordiller la peau du coup.

A ce toucher, Harry gémit, mi-surpris, mi-satisfait. A tel point qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de fantasmer, seul, sur le sol froid. Mais la chaleur montait si vite que c'eut été impossible.

Toujours en train de caresser son membre qui durcissait toujours, Drago descendit un peu plus, jusqu'à un téton et le mordilla alors que Harry répondait par un frissonnement.

Sans trop se rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent vite au sol, Drago sur Harry. L'un était nu, l'autre avait toujours son pantalon. Ce dernier avait lâché le sexe de son partenaire et faisait descendre sa langue le long de son corps, jusqu'aux testicules. Il remonta doucement jusqu'au gland avant de prendre le tout en bouche, suçant avidement tandis que Harry se cambrait de plaisir, le visage crispé. Il était presque satisfait. Et il gémissait le nom de son amant avec intensité et lenteur. Celui-ci, encouragé, tétait un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Il quitta ensuite le membre humide et brillant de bave, de la bouche, mais pas des mains.

-Tourne toi... soupira Drago, qui lui même prenait du plaisir dans son entreprise.

Ni une ni deux, Harry se tourna, ne se faisant pas prier deux fois, Drago n'ayant toujours pas lâché l'objet qu'il venait de convoiter. Il embrassa d'abord les fesses blanches et douces du Brun avant d'enfoncer deux doigts dans la chair chaude qu'elles déployaient. Harry se cambra, les mains enfoncées dans l'étoffe noire qu'il lui avait passé quelques secondes avant. Le blond fit entrer un troisième doigt sous les gémissements de Harry. Il se mouva à l'intérieur, ce qui fit un peu plus frissonner son amant.

-Dragooooo... Woooooooo !

Ce dernier venait d'introduire son membre en lui, lâchant par la même celui de Harry et posant ses mains sur les reins avant de partir dans un lent mouvement de coups de rein, sous les acclamations de Harry qui était à présent en train de mordre la cape, se cambrant pour plus de contact. Drago souriait. Enfin. Enfin ! Pour optimiser les sensations, il se pencha en avant, accéléra le mouvement et pris de nouveau le membre gonflé du Brun, le masturbant avec douceur et vélocité tout de même. Harry, sous la vigueur des doubles caresses ne tarda pas à répandre sa semence sur le sol et le blond s'extirpa de lui.

Repu, Harry s'allongea totalement, tandis que Drago remettait son pantalon convenablement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry avant de tousser bruyamment.

Mais Drago ne répondait pas, son visage qui était devenu momentanément doux avait repris toute sa dureté.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... dit il quand même d'une voix douce.

-Mais et toi ?

-Je... je ne mérite pas...

-Si !

Sans répondre, Drago sortit sa baguette magique, il la dirigea vers Harry.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais !

-Je te délivre...

-Nan… arr…

-Je t'aime… _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Une lumière verte jailli de la baguette et atteignit Harry. Ce dernier s'écroula, avec se visage toujours repu. Drago s'effondra sur le sol, en larmes. Il se mit sur le ventre du brun, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se suicida.

Ainsi, ils étaient réunis à jamais...


End file.
